Wir sehen uns wieder
by Arca-chan
Summary: Wenn man jemanden liebt, der plötzlich nicht mehr da ist, und was ist wenn man plötzlich mekrt, das dieser nicht geliebt wird?


Wir sehen uns wieder ...  
  
Ich hätte nie gedacht das es so enden würde. Doch mein Herz sagte mir, das es bereits zu spät war. Und sie kamen nicht ... sie kamen nicht zu dem Kampf. Warum denn nicht? Es war zu spät ... einfach zu spät .... Meine Beine trugen mich zu der blutüberströmten Gestalt, die zusammen gekrümmt auf der Erde lag. Was hatte Brolly nur getan. Wieso war er so stark und brutal. Er hat einfach keine Rücksicht genommen ... und sie kamen nicht ... sie kamen einfach nicht. Wenn sie früher gekommen wären, hättest du es vielleicht noch geschafft ... aber sie kamen einfach nicht. Ich hasse sie. Haben sie denn die Energie von dir nicht gespürt, wie sie langsam am schwinden war? Oder wollten sie etwa, das du stirbst. Diesen Gedanken wollte und konnte ich nicht glauben. So etwas würden sie nie tun ... aber wieso sind sie dann nicht gekommen. Sagt es mir ... wieso seid ihr nicht gekommen. Warum ...? Dort lagst du zerschunden, blutend und am Sterben, nichts würde dir mehr helfen. Die Augen zum Himmel gerichtet und offen, du blicktest, als hofftest du im Himmel etwas schöneres zu sehen, als das hier.  
  
****~****  
  
Träume und Wünsche sind Illusionen  
  
Doch in diesen Träumen findest du dein wahres Ich  
  
Und du kannst leben  
  
****~****  
  
Doch würdest du wohl nie wieder etwas sehen. Denn es war vorbei, für immer. Du würdest nie mehr diesen blauen Himmel sehen, nie wieder das Rauschen des Windes hören und nie mehr uns mit deinem immer so fröhlichen Lächeln anstrahlen. Dieses Lächeln, das soviel Wärme ausstrahlte, soviel Glück, alles das was in deinem Herz vorgeht. Das werde ich vermissen. Ich werde alles von dir vermissen. Aber warum sind sie nicht gekommen ... warum nicht? Warum ...? Warum nur ...? Tränen standen in meinen Augen, ich wollte nicht das du stirbst, aber ich konnte nichts unternehmen, aber es war schon zu spät, nur wegen ihnen ... nur wegen ihnen. Du lagst dort lächeltest mich an, voller Freude in den Augen, lächeltest du mich einfach warm und mitfühlend an.  
  
****~****  
  
Schau dich um und du wirst sehen, wie viele Menschen  
  
Auf deine Freundschaft, dein Lächeln, auf deine  
  
Freundliche, tröstenden Worte warten.  
  
****~****  
  
Nie würde ich diesen Blick vergessen, niemals .... Du blicktest in den Himmel, zu einem anderen Ort weit entfernt, lächeltest weiter. Deine Lippen bewegten sich, ich aber konnte nichts verstehen, deine Kraft war am schwinden, lange würdest du das nicht mehr aushalten. Sanft nahm ich deinen Kopf auf meine Knie. Und strich vorsichtig dein ebenholzschwarzes Haar aus deinem wunderschönen Gesicht... Sie fühlten sich so weich, so schön an. Auf den Knien beugte ich mich zu dir hinunter, deine Stimme war leise, dein Körper war schon kalt, dein schwarzes Haar war noch von der Sonne warm und kitzelte mich an den Beinen. Dein Kopf wurde schwerer und drückte auf meine Knie. "Verlass mich nicht, bitte verlass mich nicht Vegeta", deine Worte waren sanft und doch sehr ernst. "Nein werde ich nicht, niemals Kakarott...", meine Worte waren von Trauer getränkt, und doch mit Hoffnung ich wollte nicht das du meine Trauer sieht.   
  
****~****  
  
Manchmal sind Gefühle  
  
Wie das Meer  
  
Ruhig, stürmisch  
  
Ebbe und Flut  
  
Dunkel und hell  
  
Tief, weich  
  
Manchmal mit hohen Wellen  
  
Ab und an schwappt   
  
Es über  
  
****~****  
  
"Nein werde ich ganz bestimmt." Meine Stimme war ruhig, ich wusste das es bald vorbei war. "Du lügst nicht wahr?" Es war ein Anflug von Belustigung zu hören. Doch deine Augen waren schon vom Tod getränkt, ein Schatten lag über deinem schönem Gesicht. Blut trat aus den schweren Wunden. "Ja", flüsterte ich leise. "Schade ... aber vergiss mich bitte nicht denn ..." Doch jetzt war es endgültig vorbei.  
  
Deine wundervollen onyx-farbenden Augen, die immer glänzten und einen anstrahlten waren leer geworden. Dein Blick in den Himmel gerichtet auf keinen Punkt und doch mit Ziel. "Lebe Wohl. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder." Flüsterte ich, doch du hörte mich nicht mehr.  
  
****~****  
  
Sterne sind Löcher in der Finsternis,  
  
durch die ein Strahl des ewigen Lichts  
  
deine Dunkelheit erhellt.  
  
****~****  
  
Tränen rollten nun meine Wangen hinunter und tropften auf dein Gesicht. Dein Lächeln war noch auf deinen Lippen, es sah so aus als wolltest du mich trösten als wolltest du mir Mut und neue Hoffnung geben. ,Ich danke dir für alles.' Ich beugte mich vor und küsste kurz deine Lippen. Ein leiser Wind kam auf, in seinem Rauschen hörte ich dich, deine Stimme ... "Hab Mut und gib nicht auf, niemals." Ich blickte hinauf zu dem Himmel, glaubte in den Wolken dein Lächeln und deine warmen Augen zu sehen. Du gabst mir Mut. Doch rannen Tränen meine Wangen hinunter, ich konnte nicht aufhören. Es fing an zu regnen, doch ich blieb hier ich würde dich, deinen Körper, niemals verlassen, ich hatte es dir versprochen. Dann spürte ich die Auren von ihnen, erst jetzt kamen sie, jetzt wo es doch sowie so zu spät war, jetzt ... jetzt war eh alles egal...  
  
****~****  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit  
  
Ich wünsche dir nicht alle möglichen Gaben.  
  
Ich wünsche dir nur, was die meisten nicht haben:  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit, dich zu freun und zu lachen,  
  
und wenn du sie nützt, kannst du etwas draus machen.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit für dein Tun und dein Denken,  
  
nicht nur für dich selbst, sondern auch zum Verschenken.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit - nicht zum Hasten und rennen,  
  
sondern die Zeit zum Zufriedensein.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit - nicht nur so zum Vertreiben.  
  
Ich wünsche, sie möge dir übrigbleiben  
  
Als Zeit für das Staunen und Zeit für Vertraun,  
  
anstatt nach der Zeit auf der Uhr nur zu schaun.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit, nach den Sternen zu greifen,  
  
und zeit, um zu wachsen, das heißt, um zu reifen.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit, neu zu hoffen, zu lieben.  
  
Es hat keinen Sinn, diese Zeit zu verschieben.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit, zu dir selber zu finden,  
  
jeden Tag, jede Stunde als Glück zu empfinden.  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit, auch um Schuld zu vergeben-  
  
Ich wünsche dir Zeit: Zeit zum Leben!  
  
****~****  
  
Als Die anderen Z-Fighter ankamen war der Kampf schon längst vorbei, doch saß Vegeta immer noch dort, Gokus Kopf auf seinen Knien gebettet. Er blickte nicht mal auf als die anderen landeten. Aber man sah ein leichtes Glitzern in seinen Augen, die Tränen tropften hinunter und durchnässten seinen Anzug. "Vegeta", die Stimme klang ungläubig, so als wüßte sie nicht was hier passiert war Doch Vegeta regte sich nicht, sein Kopf war hinunter gebeugt, man sah nicht sein Gesicht. Es war auch besser so denn es spiegelten sich Hass, Zorn und Trauer auf diesem.  
  
****~****  
  
Ruhe über Zorn.  
  
Ehre über Hass.  
  
Stärke über Angst.  
  
****~****  
  
"Vegeta was ist denn..." Sie sahen Goku nicht, denn Vegeta verdeckte ihn. "Warum seid ihr nicht gekommen?" Diese Worte kamen gepresst aus Vegetas Lippen, er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, konnte aber schwer seine Wut unterdrücken. Diese Wut ausgelöst von diesem Sayiajinn, der ihm doch so viel bedeutet, war von der Trauer aufgestiegen. Es würde ausbrechen, bald schon...  
  
****~****  
  
Trauer und Tränen,  
  
zeigen dass du fühlst.  
  
Und fühlen musst du  
  
Sonst lebst du nicht.  
  
****~****  
  
Langsam gingen sie auf Vegeta zu, "Wohin?", war die frage. Eine Hand legte sich auf Vegetas Schulter...  
  
Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Es war die von Gohan. "Wohin, na hier hin natürlich, Er hat gekämpft, er hat es geschafft und ihr, ihr habt überhaupt nichts getan..! Schrie ich sie an und riss mich los. Tränen liefen in Strömen mein Gesicht hinunter und vermischten sich mit den Regentropfen die von meinem Gesicht ab perlten. Ich schluchzte Leise. Jetzt sahen sie dich, deinen zerschundenen Körper, der leblos vor mir lag. Ich sah die entsetzten Gesichter von den anderen, aber niemand weinte, niemand, niemand weinte um dich, Goku, also wollten sie es so, sie wollten das du stirbst. Nur deshalb sind sie nicht gekommen, nur deshalb...  
  
****~****  
  
Freundschaft  
  
was heißt dieses Wort ...  
  
Freundschaft  
  
Gibt es sie wirklich ...  
  
Freundschaft  
  
Ist nur ein Schleier hinter dem man sich versteckt hält ...  
  
****~****  
  
Langsam stand Vegeta auf, Zorn Hass, Wut und Trauer verdrängten seinen Verstand und er wurde sauer, sauer wie noch nie zuvor. Er rastete wirklich aus. Und kämpfte gegen sie, gegen sie alle, er wollte keine Gefühle spüren, wollte nicht diese Trauer sehen, sie ewig mit sich herum tragen, er wollte es nicht, und doch ist es so. Es tat ihm gut er konnte seine Wut zeigen.  
  
****~****  
  
Zeig nie Gefühle,  
  
denn sie machen schwach,  
  
doch kann ich mit Gefühlen  
  
Berge versetzten...  
  
****~****  
  
Dort warst du, weiß erstrahlend, ein Engel, du warst es, du warst mein Engel, Goku .... Deine Stimme war der schönste Ton der Welt, ein Klang der einem Engel gehört ... du batest mich aufzuhören und sagtest zu mir: "Wut ist kein Ziel, du musst ihn unterdrücken, denn mit ihm geht deine Welt zu Grunde." Beinahe hätte ich es getan beinahe hätte ich sie alle getötet, doch du hieltest mich davon ab "es... es tut mir leid", diese worte kamen leise und stockend über meine Lippen. "Ist schon gut, es ist schlimm was hier passiert ist doch wir können nichts mehr daran ändern." Gohans stimme war ruhig und tröstend.  
  
****~****  
  
Sage nicht,  
  
daß die Toten tot sind  
  
Etwas von ihnen lebt weiter in der Erinnerung...  
  
****~****  
  
Vegeta war nach ein paar tagen immer noch bedrückt, er trainierte nicht, er ass wenig, es schien als wäre er krank, krank vor Kummer. Es klopfte und Bulma betrat leise das Zimmer. Vegeta lag auf dem Bett, den Kopf in einem Kissen vergraben und leise Schluchzer waren zu hören, er dachte immer noch an Goku, sein Tod würde ihn verfolgen, immer. Bulma setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf Vegetas Rücken und tröstete ihn. Leise sprach sieh zu ihm, flüsterte warme Worte, die ihn beruhigten. Ihm schoßen Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, Erinnerungen an Goku. All das was sie einst erlebt hatten.  
  
~~*~~  
  
was sind Erinnerung  
  
flüchtige Dinge in der Vergangenheit  
  
würden sie uns denn helfen  
  
wenn sie von Trauer erfüllt sind  
  
wir wissen es nicht  
  
****~****  
  
Es war seltsam mit dir, nur wegen dir hab ich das erste mal gelacht und auch das erste mal geweint, durch dich habe ich Gefühle bekommen, ich danke dir Kakarott. Für alles. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, schon bald, bald werden wir uns wiedersehen. Dann schlief ich ein...  
  
Am nächsten Tag schrieb ich einen Abschiedsbrief an Alle anderen.  
  
Der letzte Satz des Briefes lautete:  
  
Hab Mut und gib nie auf, niemals ...  
  
Leb wohl Goten, Gohan, Trunks und alle anderen, jetzt werde ich Kakarott wiedersehen, und ich werde gehen, zu ihm ...  
  
Der Brief war mit einer Träne unterschreiben, und Son-Gohan, der den Brief bekam, wußte was Vegeta tat.  
  
****~****  
  
Liebe bedeutet  
  
Mit dem zugehen den man liebt  
  
Überall hin wo jener ist  
  
Immer bei ihm zu sein  
  
Und ih zu helfen  
  
Und niemals   
  
Zu vergessen  
  
****~****  
  
So ging Vegeta und sah seinen Koibito wieder, in einer anderen Welt und beide wurden zusammen begraben, mit allen Hoffnungen der andern, das sie in einer besseren Welt seien... 


End file.
